The Truth
by Uchiha Kami
Summary: Three weeks have passed since the ultimate showdown between the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke came out victorious, but is everything truly over?
1. Chapter 1

~The Truth~

-Chapter 1-

I layed on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Something had been bugging me.

Three weeks ago, I finally defeated my brother, Itachi. His last words haunted me. But, there was something else, as well.

I looked at the clock. It was three O'clock in the afternoon and it was bright out. So, I decided to go for a walk to clear my head.

I had been walking for a while when, suddenly, I stopped.

"I know you're there... Come out." I turned around and looked toward the trees with my sharingan ready. This person had been following me for weeks and I was tired of it.

Then, an Akatsuki came from behind a tree. She just stood there in shadow.

"Well, are you going to tell me who you are or just stand there?" Then, I blinked and she was gone. I looked around for a minute. Then turned to continue my walk. Only to come face-to-face with the girl.

I jumped a bit. _'What the hell? How did she do that? I didn't even sense her!'_ I thought to myself as I stared at her. _'On top of that, she's only a kid! What's she doing in the Akatsuki?'_

She just kept staring up at me. Everything was quiet. She had big, black eyes and long, black hair that was tied into two low ponytails. Her eyes seemed to be holding conflicting feelings: pain, saddness, happiness, anger, confusion... _'Something about this girl seems familiar...'_

"Do I know you?" I asked.

Suddenly, her eyes held a split-second of shock. Then, just anger.

"You've grown." she said, glaring up at me. This confused me.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you hard of hearing? I said, You've grown... And, unlike Itachi, I can tell, right now, that you've **already** achieved Mangekyou." she continued.

Her words put me into shock, and I jumped away, sword already in my hand. "WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled.

"Why, Ototo, I'm hurt!" she said, extending her arms.

My eyes went wide. _'"Ototo"? Does that mean-'_

"But, then again, I'm not surprised you don't remember me... After all, you only saw me about two or three times in your lifetime," she sighed, continuing. "That cursed clan kept me locked away in that dark, lonely room for three hundred years... I only got to see you when you were a baby... and then again when I had some of my spells... and of coarse... on **that** day."

As she said the last part, she looked up at me. Her eyes were red with sharingan, and for a second, she had an evil grin on her face. I braced myself.

But then her eyes softened and her smile was loving. She spoke in a soft, kind voice," Sasuke-kun. I am your Ane... I'm your big sister."

-Ch. 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

~The Truth~

-Chapter 2-

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _'I have an older sister, too?'_ "So, did you help Itachi? Was it **you** who helped him slauter our clan?" I yelled, angrily.

"Tsk! Of **coarse** not! That was Mada-kun! I was **far** too weak to fight, back then! Not to mention I hadn't mastered any of her powers yet." she seemed to be thinking now.

"_'Her'_?" I asked aloud. She looked up at me and grinned. "Oh, yes. But now I've mastered _**even**_ _'Her.'_"

Then, she got that evil grin again, only bigger, and she started laughing hysterically. "Would you like me to show you?"

And, with that, she was in front of me and I felt a sharp, blinding pain in my jaw. Next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground about fifty feet from her. Then, suddenly, she was standing over me with that same emotionless face Itachi always wore!

_'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY ISN'T MY SHARINGAN WORKING?'_

"Your sharingan won't work on me." she spoke in a calm, serious voice with that damned look still on her face.

_'SHE'S NOT EVEN USING HER SHARINGAN ANYMORE!'_

She smirked again and she knealed down. I flinched and she grabbed me by the throat. She lifted me into the air, easily.

_'H-HOW? HOW THE HELL IS SHE DOING THAT?'_

She squeezed my throat tighter and I grabbed her arm with both my hands, desparately trying to free myself. _'I CAN'T BREATH'_

I don't need to use my sharingan on _**those**_ pathetic eyes!" she just kept squeezing tighter and tighter until I felt like my head was going to explode.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ME THOSE ATOMS YOU NEVER USED ON ITACHI?" she screamed as she sent me flying through a couple of trees and into a cliff wall.

I fell to the ground and collapsed. I tried to pick myself up, hacking and gasping for air.

_'She wants me to use my Mangekyou?'_ I thought as I slowly looked up, still trying to catch my breath. She knealed down next to me and grabbed the back of my neck, only to bang my head into the ground, leaving a huge hole in it.

"I THINK YOUR HEARING IS GOING AS WELL!' she yelled, holding my head level with hers. "YES! THE MANGEKYOU! NOW!' she screamed, slamming my head into the ground again and bringing my face back to hers. "I wnat the pleasure of watching those beautiful atoms bleed as I kill you!"

Her voice would have sent shivers down my spine if I could feel it. I tried to speak, but I only managed to cough up some blood.

"RRRRRRGH! DAMMIT!" And she let my head drop back down to the ground. She stood up and it sounded as if she was walking away. But then the footsteps stopped and got closer, and then they got distant again. _'Is she pacing?'_ It sounded like she was mumbling some kind of jibberish. But I couldn't be certain.

My vision was going hazy, my body was going numb, I couldn't move and it was getting hard to breath. _'Am I _really_ going to die?'_

"Wh-y... are you... doing this?" I was finally able to choke out the words.

The pacing stopped for a moment and then quickly headed for me. I felt her pick me up by the back of the neck and slam my back against the cliff wall. I felt a sharp, stinging in my chest. Then, her arm was across my chest, holding me up.

"You killed him! He was ALL I had LEFT! YOU KILLED ITACHI!" She was screaming louder than anything I had ever heard before. _'Why is she so upset? I had to... I had to avenge the clan...'_

"HE KILLED THE CLAN TO SET ME **FREE**!"

When she said that, I finally found the strength to open my eyes. She was crying... Her eyes were black and they showed an emptiness filled with pain... sorrow... loneliness.

"HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER CARED! HE WAS THE FIRST MORTAL TO EVER TREAT ME LIKE _**I**_ WAS HUMAN! AND _**YOU**_ TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Now she trembling and sobbing, but she kept going.

"I WAS ALWAYS AGAINST IT! I DIDN'T WANT TO **LOSE** HIM! BUT HE WAS **SO** DAMNED** DETERMINED** TO **HELP** YOU!" I closed my eyes in disbelief. _'Hmph! Help me?'_

She shook my body hard and I opened my eyes again.

"YES, SASUKE! HELP YOU!" My eyes widened, _'She couldn't possibly be hearing my thoughts!'_ "IT TOOK YOU _**THAT**_ LONG TO FIGURE IT OUT?"

_'What the HELL _**IS**_ SHE?'_

She slammed me against the wall again, making me cough up more blood.

"DAMMIT SASUKE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO **CLUELESS**? YOU **DIDN'T** BEAT ITACHI ON YOUR OWN! YOU **NEVER** COULD! HE WAS ALREADY _**DYING**_!" she screamed, less than an inch from my face. _'WHAT?'_ "HE WOULDN'T EAT! HE WOULDN'T LET ME HEAL HIS INJURIES WHEN HE GOT BACK FROM HIS MISSIONS! ALWAYS SAYING HE WAS **FINE** WHEN I KNEW HE **WASN'T**! YOU WERE FIGHTING AN INJURED _**MAN,**_ SASUKE! HE _**WANTED**_ YOU TO KILL HIM!"

"NO!" I somehow found the strength to scream out.

"REMEMBER BACK TO WHEN YOU WERE A KID, SASUKE! REMEBER WHEN HE TOLD YOU THAT HE WOULD BE YOUR OBSTACLE! THAT _**LOOK**_ HE HAD ON HIS FACE!"

"**NO**!" I screamed again. She was sending me somewhere I didn't want to go. She was sending me back to that night! I had chased after Itachi. I didn't want him to go. I felt betrayed. I watched as my kunai hit his headband and it fell to the ground. We had both stopped but when he turned around to look at me... he was crying! I passed out. I thought I had dreamed it!

"IT WASN'T A _**DREAM**_, SASUKE! EVERYTHING HE **EVER **_**DID**_ WAS FOR _**YOU**_!"

"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! HE **HATED** ME! NO!" I couldn't stop screaming. I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't know what to do.

She let me go and I fell to the ground. "NO! NO! MAKE IT GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER ANYMORE!" I screamed, holding my head as I gathered chakra into my hands.

Then, she got down on her knees and grabbed my wrists, pulling them away from my head, right before the chirping started.

"Look at me, Sasuke." her voice was kind, again. Gentle. I looked up at her, "Killing yourself isn't the way to go. Trust me. I know from experience. It only makes things that much harder for the ones around you."

_'Her eyes... They tell everything... Pain, suffering, despair... love... But the anger... the fury... it's gone...'_ I dispersed the electricity in my hands, as she held them there.

Then, without thinking, I dove into her arms and started crying. She wrapped her arms around me and started to rock back and forth.

"It's alright, Sasuke... Sometimes... all we have are our memories..." Her voice broke at the end... but it was still gentle.

She kept rocking and she started to sing a song about lost memories. _'Even through my tears... her _voice_! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!'_ Eventually, the tears stopped and I just listened. _'This feels nice... I don't wanna move... It's so warm here...I feel... safe... I wish this would last forever...'_

... I don't know when I started dreaming...

But, somehow... I did.

-Ch. 2: End


End file.
